Gothic Buffy
by voodoo doll
Summary: Nomak wants his revenge on his father and the the vampire nation. He gets a vampire hunter working for Blade to help him. R
1. Living Dead Girl

Living Dead Girl  
  
  
Rage in the cage  
  
And piss upon the stage  
  
There's only one sure way  
  
To bring the giant down  
  
Defunct the strings  
  
of cemetary things  
  
With one flat foot  
  
On the devil's wing  
  
  
"Where's M?"  
  
"Our little black cloud is workin' out."   
  
Blade walked into a blue lit room and leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed. Watching a gothic looking girl beating the shit out of a vampire dummy. Blade smiled. The girl was good! She threw in some kicks and punches before she backflipped across the room and landed on her feet, gun raised.  
  
"M!"   
  
The girl stood there, gun raised at it's head. Blade took out his sword and threw it at the girl. The gun fired at the same time. Silver bullets ripped through the body. The girl whirled around and caught the blade. The blade flashed slicing the dummy in three places in seconds. The girl gave a sharp roundhouse kick to it's head and it went flying off.   
  
"That bloodsucker would be dust by now." The girl smirked triumphantly, and threw the sword back to Blade. Blade caught it and got off the doorframe. He walked towards her as she started kicking the dummy's head up in the air like a soccer ball. She curved the head at Blade. The sword flashed again and the head fell to floor in two pieces. Blade went over to the dummy and picked up the dummy by the arm. It fell to pieces and Blade threw the arm away. The girl walked up to him.  
  
"Yo, B. When you gonna let me out on the streets."  
  
The girl was dressed in gothic, all-black leather clothing. She had vibrant green streaked black hair, green eyes, thick with mascara, dark purple eyelids, black lips and pale skin. She was hot in a gothic way.   
  
"I wanna kick some bloodfucker ass!"  
  
"M!"  
  
"Come on, B!"   
  
"You ain't ready yet, Mercedes."  
  
Mercedes crossed her arms, biting her black lip in frustration. She stomped her foot on the dummy arm, grinding into the ground.  
  
"I wanna dust some vamps! Damnit!"  
  
Mercedes walked past Blade, scowling. Just as she as she got through the door. One of Blade's weapons hit the doorframe, dangerously close to her head. She whirled around, her green eyes gleaming.   
  
"Oh I'm gonna kick your ass, Daywalker!"  
  
Blade smiled as she lunged at him. Blade beckoned her with his hand.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Mercedes's punch connected with his face... Damn, she was quick! Blade ducked another punch and backflipped for a few metres and dodged a high kick to his head. Blade stopped her blows and sent a punch that sent her flying across the room... Maybe the kid was ready! Blade smiled as Mercedes got up and lunged at him again... Oh shit!   
  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
  
Mercedes fell to the floor, exhausted and covered with sweat. Blood dripped down her chin from her lip. She wiped it away with her hand on her fingerless glove. On all-fours, she was panting deep, angry breathes. Angry at being defeated. Extremely pissed! Blade knelt on one kness infront of her.   
  
"It was a good fight, kid." Blade lifted her head up.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? You beat the shit out of me, B!" Mercedes turned her face away, staring at the floor. Her head hung.  
"You were right B, I ain't that good. You kicked my ass easy!"   
  
"Well, I was thinking maybe you could with me next time I'm killin' bloodsuckers."   
  
"You fucking mean that?" Mercedes looked up at Blade and he nodded.  
"No fucking way. No way in hell!"  
  
Mercedes threw her arms around Blade. "Hell yeah!" Blade smiled and pushed her off him.  
  
"Just try to keep up, kid."  
  
"Hey goth girl, yer friends are here!" Whistler yelled over his machinary, working on some new device. Outside a car blasting non-stop beeping.   
  
"You gotta gig?"  
  
"Yeah." Blade helped Mercedes up.   
  
"Where?"  
  
"House of 1000 Corpses."  
  
"M!"  
  
"What! I need the cash. And they pay big!" Blade sighed, his glowing eyes flickering through his dark shades.   
"Come on, B!"   
  
"Alright."  
  
"Sweet!" She punched his shoulder. "Thanks, B!"  
  
"Just watch your back."   
  
"K. See ya round, B!" Mercedes waved as she walked off, hugging her shoulders. Looking back one last time at Blade.  
  
"Bye, kid."  
  
M walked past Whistler and he stopped working.  
  
"No fights. No drugs. No sex. Understand?" Mercedes grabbed her electric guitar and headed out the door.  
  
"Yeah. Bye old bastard."  
  
"... Use a condom!"  
  
Whistler smiled and went back to work. Taking a draw from the fag, hanging from his mouth.   
  
"Smartass little shit." He shook his head. Blade came out of the room.   
  
"Think I should follow her. She's playing at a vampire hangout." Whistler shook his head again.  
  
"Nah. Kid's tough shit. Come tomorrow, she's probably already dusted the place."  
  
Blade watched as Mercedes jumped into a car and it speed off at full speed. Gothic music blasting loudly. Blade frowned.   
  
  
Raping the geek  
  
And hustling the freak  
  
Like a hunchback juice  
  
On a sentimental noose  
  
Operation filth  
  
They love to love the weath  
  
Of an SS Whore  
  
Making scary sounds  
  
  
Mercedes, Delilah and Aliyah walked into the place, carrying their instruments. The place was packed. Packed with vamps. Mercedes smiled, having a gun full of silver bullets, stakes and garlic spray concealed in her trench coat. She was gonna have fun watching her back. The girl's struggled getting to the stage.   
  
"Hey, baby." A sleazy guy threw his arm around Mercedes. Mercedes smashed her guitar into the guy's face.  
  
"Fuck you!" There was a large roar from the crowd as she did.   
  
"Nice one, girl." Delilah punched her shoulder.  
  
"I think I broke my guitar." Mercedes shouted back.   
  
"Yeah. Just don't dust nobody, M. We don't wanna blow our cash!" The girl's saw the manager of the club beckoning them over. Aliyah smiled, cupping her hands to her mouth, "BODY SURF!" The vamps seemed to get the idea and the girl's were picked up and thrown up onto the stage.  
  
"You girl's ready?" The manager yelled over the noise.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Delilah shouted back. The manager gave them the 'okay' sign. Aliyah sat at her drumkit already set up on stage and picked up her drumsticks. Twirling them expertly around her fingers as quick as she could a stake. Mercedes and Delilah hooked up their guitars to the amp. Mercedes looked at Delilah, she nodded. Mercedes looked back at Aliyah, still twirling her drumsticks.  
  
"Ready?" Aliyah mouthed a 'fuck yes' and nodded. Mercedes raised her fist in the air and slammed it down on her guitar. The noise echoed around the club. The vamps turned their attention from feeding off bodies and dancing, to the stage. There was another roar from the crowd. Mercedes gripped the mike and the band started playing one of their gothic songs. Mercedes's voice was hypnotic and the vamps were swaying in a depressed way. Mercedes took in the club. A guy in a hooded coat sat alone at a table, clutching his drink. He stared at her and Mercedes smiled. Then he turned back to his drink. Mercedes continued to sing...  
  
  
Crawl on me   
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
  
"Give it up for the Miss Lucifers!" Mercedes, Delilah and Aliyah had finished playing and stood up. The crowd obviously wanted more.   
  
"You bitches rock!"   
  
The girl's got off the stage and went over to the manager waiting for them. The crowd moaned.  
  
"Put them back on, man!"   
  
"Nice job, girls. You did well." He handed them their cash. Aliyah boredly flipped through the notes.  
"Can I sign you up for another gig?"  
  
"I guess." Aliyah shrugged. The mananager smiled. Delilah whispered into Mercedes's ear.  
  
"If you don't torch the place first, huh?"  
  
"Got that right!" Mercedes shoved the notes in her trench coat pocket, feeling the garlic spray and fiddling with it.   
  
"Can I offer you girls, a free drink for your services?" The manager asked. Delilah and Aliyah looked at Mercedes for approval. Mercedes shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
Mercedes saw the hooded man watching her again. It was starting freaking her out. What did he want?  
  
  
Psyclone Jack  
  
Hallucinating Hack  
  
Thinks Donna Reed  
  
Eats dollar bills  
  
Goldfoot machine  
  
Creates another friend  
  
So Beautiful,  
  
They make you kill  
  
  
Mercedes, Delilah and Aliyah walked out of the vampire hangout after finished their drinks. Mercedes planted an exploding device on the wall without the other two noticing. Mercedes smiled. The girl's loaded their instruments into the trunk. Then jumped in the car and drove off. Gothic music began blasting as loud as they could crank it up. Mercedes fiddled with detenator, smirking evilly. She waited until they past a safe distance before detenating it. There was a huge explosion with big fire balls.  
  
"M!" She turned to Aliyah who was looking really pissed with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?!" Mercedes shrugged.  
  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
  
Crawl on me  
  
Sink into me  
  
Die for me  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
  
The hooded man from the club stood in the middle of the road in the rain. Watching the girls drive away. A car beeped from behind him. A man rolled down the window and shouted,  
  
"Hey! Move it!" The man's hand shot through the glass and pulled the man out of the car. The man's hood went back. Revealing the Reaper, Jarred Nomak. He smiled as the man's blood ran down his chin. He laughed coldly. Dropping the man on the ground, he walked down an empty alley. As the building exploded, huge fire balls lit up the alley. Nomak laughed again, his glowing eyes gleaming...  
  
"She hates vampires."   
  
  
Blood on her skin  
  
Dripping with Sin  
  
Do it again  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
  
Blood on her skin  
  
Dripping with Sin  
  
Do it again  
  
Living Dead Girl  
  
  
Mercedes walked into hideout. Whistler was still working. He stopped when he saw her. Mercedes put her guitar down on the bench.   
  
"Have a wild time in the town?"  
  
"Nah. Did shit. Torched a building, you know." Mercedes shrugged. Whistler threw his arm around her.  
  
"You little smartass."  
  
"So your back." Blade came out to see Mercedes after injecting himself. Mercedes could tell from the spasms all over his body. "What happened?"  
  
"Blew up a building."  
  
Mercedes walked past him into her room. Blade shook his head. Whistler went back to work.  
  
"Told ya." 


	2. Dragula

Dragula  
  
Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
  
As they slowly turn, conquering the worm  
  
Mercedes stood impatiently watching Blade buy silver. She toyed with her gun, checking its aim. Concealing it back in her trench coat, she walked over to Blade. She pointed her thumb towards the door.  
  
"Going out for some fresh air." Blade didn't look at her, he just nodded. Testing the sharpness of the silver.  
  
"M," Blade called after her. Mercedes turned. "No crazy shit or I'll be busting your ass."  
  
"Sure." Mercedes walked out of the store. The chimes on the door rang. Mercedes put her hands in her pockets. It was cold. She went over to a vacant trash can fire and started warming her hands. She sat down on a nearby car. She tapped her fingers on the car. Bored. She wanted to kill.  
  
From an alley, in the shadows he watched her. His pale eyes lit up in the darkness. The Reaper pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and walked out of the alley.  
  
Mercedes had taken out a silver stake and was scratching a skull into the car. A homeless man came up and leant against the car door next to her. Mercedes put away her stake instantly. She rubbed the loose black paint scratched away from her drawing. Aware that the man was staring at her. Mercedes focused on the fire. The man leaned towards her, whispering,  
  
"I liked your voice."  
  
"What?" Mercedes turned and recognised the hooded man from the club.  
  
Dig through the ditches  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Dig through the ditches  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Mercedes recognised him immediately. Dressed in a cheap fur coat and a hooded jacket. Pale eyed and pale skinned with a scar running down his chin.  
  
"You sang at the House of 1000 Corpses."  
  
"Yeah." Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Then I torched the place. Shouldn't you be a burning corpse by now?" He smiled and looked into the flames.  
  
"My name is Jarred Nomak." He held out a gloved hand with ring on one finger. Mercedes hesitated, and then took his hand.  
  
"Mercedes." Jarred bought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Mercedes watched him. No fangs yet. He smiled at her. "Cute. Now take off the hood."  
  
Jarred pulled back his hood. Blue veins covered his bald head. His skin was off. His eyes were glowing dangerously. Mercedes jumped off the car, stake in hand.  
  
"What... What are you?"  
  
"Reaper."  
  
"Reaper? What's that? Some kind of demon?"  
  
"No. I'm the first of the Reaper Strain. A virus designed by recombining DNA of a vampire. I was a failure."  
  
"So your some kind of Super-Vamp?"  
  
"Yes. I am immune to silver and garlic. I feed on both humans and vampires."  
  
"An' if I tried to stake you..?"  
  
"My heart is incased in bone."  
  
"Wow. Anything actually kick your ass?"  
  
"Sunlight." Mercedes toyed with her stake, testing its edge.  
  
"So what do you want with me?"  
  
"Your enemy is my enemy. We could wipe them out." Jarred clenched his fist, bones cracked. Mercedes put her hand over his fist, smiling.  
  
"Sounds like a pretty cool ass idea, Nomak." He looked up at her,  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool Weak and what you need, nowhere as you bleed Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat Tender is the fur, dying as you purr  
  
Blade came out of the store. He looked around for Mercedes. She wasn't there. He walked past the trashcans, hobos, hookers and drug dealers. He picked up her scent and followed it down an alley... Blade wield his blade, he shook his head,  
  
"M, gonna bust your ass."  
  
Dig through the ditches  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Dig through the ditches  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Burn like an animal  
  
Nomak and Mercedes stood on a rooftop of an abandoned building. Mercedes eyes the creatures moving in the shadows, shrieking.  
  
"They won't touch you." Mercedes shrugged, looking closer.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Reapers. They were vampires before I fed on them."  
  
"You a vamp, too?"  
  
"I was born a vampire." Jarred growled. Mercedes pointed to the scar on his chin.  
  
"So what's with the scar?" Jarred laughed.  
  
"Childhood accident." His scar slit open... Mercedes' eyes filled with horror. Jarred took one step towards her. Mercedes instantly had her gun up to his forehead.  
  
"Don't pull any freaky shit with me." Jarred grabbed the gun, crushing it. Mercedes knew how vulnerable she was. She let go of the gun, it clattered on the ground and Nomak kicked it into the shadows. Nomak grabbed Mercedes by the wrist, squeezing it tight. Cutting off circulation.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I need you too much. Do you understand?" Mercedes broke free and silently nodded.  
  
"M! Where the fuck you at!" Mercedes looked down and saw Blade walking through the alley below them.  
  
Nomak looked up at the sky. The Reapers were starting to crawl down the side of the building. Nomak gave Mercedes a glance. "Go."  
  
Mercedes scaled down the building from window ledges and dropped down to the ground infront of Blade. Blade had his sword at her throat. Mercedes put her hands up.  
  
"Cool it, B."  
  
Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
  
Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win  
  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
  
Devil on your back, I can never die  
  
Mercedes gave one last look back at the rooftop and Jarred still standing there. Then turned back to Blade,  
  
"I was just dusting some bloodsuckers."  
  
"I told you no crazy shit."  
  
"Come on, B." Mercedes rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do what I tell you to do, M."  
  
"Boring. Wanna kill." Blade shook his head, giving up.  
  
"Killing is gonna get you killed one day, M."  
  
Blade and Mercedes walked back to the car. Blade looked at the skull scratched into the car.  
  
"You do this, M?" Blade pointed at the skull. Mercedes opened the car door and sat in the seat.  
  
"Like I said, B, bored shitless." She slammed the door shut and turned the radio up full-ball. Blade saw the figure crouched down on the rooftop,  
  
"What the hell..?"  
  
Dig through the ditches  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Dig through the ditches  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Burn like an animal  
  
Dig through the ditches  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Dig through the ditches  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula  
  
Nomak watched the black car drive off. He got up from his crouching position on the very edge of the rooftop. He started to laugh. He looked at the night sky. He crawled down the abandoned building and kicked a window it and climbed through it. He watched the Reapers crawl down the building to feed. He laughed coldly... He was going to wipe them out! 


	3. Superbeast

Superbeast  
  
Chapter 3 finally!  
  
Shriek the lips  
  
Across ragged tongue,  
  
Convulsing together.  
  
Sing violently,  
  
Move the jaw  
  
Cry aloud. Bound up the dead  
  
Triumphantly  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
The ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
The ragged they kill!  
  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Mercedes fired a silver bullet, it shot through the vampire's heart. He screamed as he burned to dust. Mercedes smiled and ducked down as a vampire lunged at her neck and shot him in the back. She got up reloading the gun.  
  
"M. Watch your back!" Mercedes turned to see a blade flash, cutting a vampire into four pieces and he crumbled to dust infront of her. Mercedes groaned. She had miscounted. Blade was gonna bitch about this all night.  
  
"Thanks man." Blade frowned at her. Mercedes shrugged, "Sorry?" Blade ignored her. "Won't happened again?" Mercedes wondered if he was giving her the silent treatment. "You deaf fuck!" Mercedes yelled to his attention. Then she heard something behind her.  
  
"Move." Blade hissed, his lips not moving. "Get moving." Mercedes fingered the trigger not moving. "Move M." It was getting closer... "M! MOVE NOW!"  
  
Mercedes dropped and rolled to the side as a reaper lunged and landed on the spot she'd been standing. It turned and snarled at her, it's jaw ripping apart. Mercedes gave it a sidekick knocking it into the wall.  
  
"M! Get outta here!" A blue circular light appeared on the Reaper's head. "Move your damn ass! M!" Mercedes hesitated then ran off down the street. Blade held up his gun focusing the AV light, he smiled,  
  
"Thought I wiped you fuckers out!" The reaper hissed as the AV light burned into its skin. "Lucky me!"  
  
Mercedes ran down the streets and into an alley. She watched Blade slowly burning the reaper to dust. There was a heavy breathing behind her and Mercedes' fingers clasped the trigger.  
  
"Come and get me fucker!" She whispered.  
  
"With pleasure." Mercedes was grabbed and thrown against the wall after knocking over several trashcans in the struggle. Mercedes' eyes became adjusted to the light as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Nomak." Nomak smiled, the lower part of his face covered in blood, "Hey! Fuck off!" Nomak dropped her instantly and she fell on the ground with a thud. She hit something cold and hard. Mercedes freaked as she realized it was a corpse. The alley was full of corpses with reapers feeding on them. She jumped up with a shiver going down her spine. She picked up her gun and sighed, "What do you want?"  
  
"I have a... job for you." Nomak pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear. Mercedes listened but was repulsed with the thick smell of blood. Suddenly the street was lit up in an explosion of blue light. Nomak finished talking, he leaned in closer and licked her neck. Liking how she flinched,  
  
"I'd love to sink my teeth into your pretty neck. Who knows? Maybe someday I will."  
  
He disappeared into the darkness with his reapers following. Leaving her alone and afraid. With his cruel laugh echoing through her mind and the alley.  
  
"M!" Blade appeared in the alley entrance. "M! You look freaked." Mercedes stood there for a moment before breaking out of the trance.  
  
"I'm chillin' B." She pushed past him. "Let's go send some vamps back to hell!" Blade sniffed. There was blood on his shoulder. Mercedes' neck had connected with his shoulder. Blade saw the blood running down her neck. The blood from Nomak's mouth. But she wasn't a vamp. Blade sighed and followed her. What the fuck was going on?  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Stir the limbs across the wrist,  
  
Full possession of memory.  
  
Bury me as a dog,  
  
Icy hands surrounding me.  
  
Mercedes, Delilah and Aaliyah stood infront of a graffiti covered building.  
  
"Is this where the bitchin' party's happenin'?" Dee asked. Mercedes held up a pair of binoculars and saw the glowing vampire symbol. She went over and punched the symbol.  
  
"Let's get the party started." A metal door in the alley next to it swung open. Carrying their instruments they went inside the door closing automatically behind them.  
  
"Ooo spooky." Aaliyah joked. They went through a room packed with weapons and vampire guards. Mercedes resisted the urge to beat them to dust. A vampire guard opened the door for them.  
  
"No weapons for the ladies?" He smiled. Aali shook her head.  
  
"Nuh huh, no mutilating shit for us, brother." Mercedes grabbed a razor. Dee and Aali exchanged nervous glances. M had been acting weird lately.  
  
"For my boo." She shrugged.  
  
"Have fun sweetheart." The guard said.  
  
"Don't worry if I'm not I know who to come to." Mercedes went up and caressed his chest before walking into the party with Dee and Aali. Guard licked his lips,  
  
"That bitch is gonna be one hell of a suck."  
  
"Cool." Dee said as she looked around at the wild party. "This place is bitchin'!"  
  
"What boo? You gotta boo an' you don't tell me!" Aali squealed but Mercedes wasn't paying any attention. She started to make her way through the crowd, beating, pushing and occasionally lashing out with her guitar. Dee and Aali watched her, Aali put her hands on her hips, "Bitch's gone nuts!"  
  
They took a safer route sticking to the walls. Mercedes was already up there when they got to the stage. She had pissed off some very angry vamps. The manager ran up to them.  
  
"Where you been at? They nearly been trashin' place. Start playin' that's what I'm paying yall for!"  
  
"Okay baby. Okay!" Aali smirked at the black manager. She sat on her stool behind her drums. Delilah and Mercedes plugged their guitars to the amps. Delilah looked Mercedes' guitar.  
  
"Shit girl! You did some damage!"  
  
"Let's just get this mother over with." Mercedes' body tingled with anticipation, striking a few chord on her guitars. She gave the manager thumbs up.  
  
"The bitches yall been waitin' for... The Miss Lucifers!" The crowd was deafening.  
  
Mercedes gripped the mike in sweaty gloved hands and sung in her hypnotic Goth way. Her eyes darting through the crowd to meet the yellow ones of the hooded figure standing at the back of the room. Mercedes felt the way his tongue had licked her neck, his breath on her skin and his voice,  
  
"I'd love to sink my teeth into your pretty neck. How knows? Maybe someday I will."  
  
Mercedes ended the song in a mournful wail appealing to the crowd. She threw the mike half way across the room and as she did it fell to the floor. She crouched there for a moment, panting, her head hung. She clenched her fists. Mercedes looked up then slowly got up. The crowd was silent watching her every movement. Whispers filled the room but Mercedes was oblivious to them.  
  
"I'd love to sink my teeth into your pretty neck. How know? Maybe someday I will."  
  
Mercedes smashed her guitar into the amp. Spark flashed. She slammed it down again and again until the amp was totally destroyed. She ripped Dee's guitar from her and smashed it into Aali's drum kit. Both girls moved away knowing what she was capable of. The manager lunged at her, fangs bared,  
  
"You little bitch!" Mercedes was slowly tearing the drumsticks through the drums. She staked the manager with a drumstick. She stood up and raised the drumsticks in the air. She spoke in vampire language,  
  
"Vampires. I hate vampires." She jumped into the crowd and was caught. She staked the vampires of either side of her. She launched herself off a vampire, back flipped and landed behind him. She staked him in the back. Everything was blurry but she saw Nomak feeding on the guards and reapers attacking vampires. Mercedes shot bullets, staked and threw silver discs all at once. Nomak watched her, licking his fingers, impressed by her fighting skills. He grabbed a dying vampire guard and twisted his head to look at Mercedes.  
  
"Do you see that girl?" The vampire nodded painfully. "Doesn't she have the most pretty neck?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Nomak smiled and snapped the vampire's head off. "One day I will drink from that neck."  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
The ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
The ragged they kill!  
  
Down in the cool air I can see.  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Mercedes lay exhausted on the bar table. Watching reapers feeding on vampires and vampires turning into reapers with half closed eyes. A hand caressed her neck and Mercedes moaned. Then she saw Nomak standing over her and she was instantly awake. She sat up painfully.  
  
"You did well." Nomak licked the blood from his face. "You're bleeding." Nomak looked hungrily at the slash on her cheek, dripping blood down her cheek.  
  
"Leave me alone." Mercedes moved to the edge of the bar table, dangling her legs off and her arms in her lap. Nomak moved forward. "Back off."  
  
"You're hurt." Nomak knew she was too weak to defend herself, "Let me help." Mercedes struggled but Nomak licked the blood from her cheek and gently sucked the wound. His lips were soft it was like a kiss. Mercedes groaned,  
  
"You're driving me crazy." Mercedes pushed him away only to bring him back to kiss him. Then she slumped back on the table.  
  
"Why did you that?" Mercedes smirked to see how surprised Nomak was.  
  
'I wanna to drive you crazy too." She grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. "I'm nuts how are you?"  
  
Nomak kissed her hungrily, "I'm insane." Mercedes laughed softly. She pulled the razor from her trench coat. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I wanna know how it feels." Mercedes slit her tongue and blood gushed out. Nomak kissed her from it spilling out of mouth. His tongue lapped it up in her mouth until the slit was just a wound. "No wonder they do it so much."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I'm not a vampire." Mercedes ran her finger down the slit on his neck and it opened up slightly.  
  
"A weak soft?"  
  
"Yes." Nomak said with a voice full of lust and hunger. He kissed her violently as he moved down to her neck. His jaw started pulling apart...  
  
The entrance door burst off its hinges. Blade stood in the doorframe holding his gun. "M!"  
  
"Blade!" Nomak smiled and pulled his jaw fully apart. Blade opened his trench coat with UV bombs inside it.  
  
"Nomak. Looks like my kinda party." The reapers were starting to move towards Blade hungrily, shrieking at him.  
  
Mercedes watched Blade and the reapers duke it out. The whole place exploded with blue light leaving only Blade, Mercedes and a room full of burning corpse. Mercedes looked around for Nomak but he was gone. Blade grabbed Mercedes' arm and pulled her out of the club and into his car. Blade started driving very fast.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking? Are you on drugs? You're screwing a vampire! What the hell, Mercedes? A bloodsucker! You're fucking crazy! A vampire, Mercedes! A reaper! Where the fuck are you at?"  
  
Mercedes sighed and looked at the window, pressing her hand against the glass. He was right. Where the fuck was she at? What the fuck was she doing?  
  
Shriek the lips  
  
Across ragged tongue,  
  
Convulsing together.  
  
Sing violently, Move the jaw  
  
Cry aloud. Bound up the dead  
  
Triumphantly  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
The ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
The ragged they kill!  
  
Down in cool air I can see.  
  
Aaliyah and Delilah moved through the wreckage and burning corpses.  
  
"What the fuck is going on with that, girl? Aali looked at their destroyed instruments. "That shit cost me heaps!"  
  
"She looked like she was having a hell of a good time with that monster guy." Delilah shrugged.  
  
"She's messed up, girl!" Aali put her hands in the air. Delilah fell to the floor unconscious. "Dee? What the fu..?" Aaliyah lay on floor besides her knocked out. Uniformed men lifted them over their shoulders as others inspected the burning corpses. Aali and Dee were taken out to a van and shoved in the back. The uniformed men got into the van and slammed the doors behind them. One turned Delilah over and she groaned. He inspected the tattoo of a comical red she-devil on her arm,  
  
"Miss Lucifers, Lord Damarskinos will be pleased."  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Blade parked the car and he sat there for a while. His hands were still on the steering wheel. Mercedes got out,  
  
"Sorry man." Blade didn't say anything so Mercedes slammed the door and went inside, leaving him there. She walked in to see Whistler still working. He stopped when he saw her.  
  
"Dust any tonight?" He saw Blade's car parked outside. "Oh." He scratched his beard. Mercedes pushed past him and walked into her room shutting the door. Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror she got so angry she smashed it with her fist. Her fingers were cut from glass but she didn't care, she just sucked on them. On impulse she started packing clothes and weapons into a black bag. Tears welled up in her eyes. She zipped the bag up and slung it over her shoulder. She opened the door slightly. Blade was talking to Whistler,  
  
"She's screwing a vamp!" Mercedes shut the door just as something metal hit the ground. Whistler had obviously dropped whatever he was working on in shock. Mercedes let the tears flow freely. She went over to the window. It wouldn't so she smashed it. She kicked the remaining pieces off and climbed up on the windowsill. She turned back one last time.  
  
"Bye." She whispered and jumped out the window. Blade and Whistler came into the room just as she jumped. They ran over to the window. Mercedes landed on her feet then stumbled and rolled hitting the ground hard. Picking her herself up she climbed up the mesh gate ignoring the barbwire at the top sticking into her. She jumped again. Landed on her feet, stumbled and rolled. She picked herself up and looked at the house. She saw Blade and Whistler looking out the window. She ran...  
  
"M! ... M!" Whistler yelled.  
  
"She can't hear you." Whistler looked at Blade.  
  
"You gonna go bring her back?" Blade shook his head.  
  
"No. She pretty messed up right now. She has to work things out. She'll come back when she's ready."  
  
"I hope so kid." Whistler watched Mercedes disappear into the night.  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
A homeless girl in a oversized black hooded jacket, baggy pants, combat boots and fingerless gloves sat warming her hands alone by a trashcan fire. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were bloodshot and had dark rings around them. Her fingers had little cuts on them. She was dirty and bloody. Her mascara trickled down her face like black tears drops. She stared blankly at the flames wishing she could die.  
  
"Mercedes?" A hooded man sat down next to her, pulling back his hood. His face bloodstained from a fresh victim.  
  
"Nomak." Mercedes' pulled back her hood. Nomak wrapped his arms around her. Letting her cry on him all night...  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast  
  
Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
Hey, Yeah I'm your Superbeast  
  
God that was a bitch! Lyrics repeat at the end. 


End file.
